In The Vault
by Zombie Love Machine
Summary: *Hiatus*Whether it was pride or stupidity that caused them to make such obscure bets, nobody knew. Sam and Alma never knew when to back down even when their friendship was really the only thing at stake.
1. ITV: I

**Chapter One:** All The Jazz  
><span>Written by Mars.<span>

_"But I survived, and I know it was only a dream."_  
><em><strong>- H.P. Lovecraft<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **I'm just going to say this now: this story is written by two different people. It will state who is writing up above, just so we'll clear up the confusion. Um...other than that, there's really nothing too special that should be known...If there are any mistakes/typos/etc, excuse them please. I'll get them later XD

ANYWAY! Story time.

* * *

><p>It had been relatively silent in the diner, aside from the soft clanking of the two hundred year old vents made but they had always been a noise in background. A man with short dark hair and a little rat-tail leaned onto the surface of the counter and mindlessly played with a salt shaker as he puzzled over something. Quite honestly, he didn't know <em>what<em> he was puzzling over but whatever it was, he needed to think about it. He had been so deep in thought; he didn't realize he had customers even while the two young girls were quite loud about their conversation.

"Come on, you and I both know that unicorns can't do shit. Why? Because they aren't even real!" The one with long auburn hair stated to her friend beside her.

"You don't know that! They could be fighting evil in the wasteland right now as we speak. Now zombies on the other hand are quite unlikely. I mean, zombies? Everything dies and it stays dead!" The darker girl replied while shaking her head at the very thought of zombies. Zombies, obviously, were more fictitious than unicorns.

"Please, you're speaking blasphemy and I'd rather not hear it."

"You don't even know the meaning of blasphemy!"

"You and I both know that _I_ know what the word means. You forget whose mother is currently the Chaplain of this blasted metal house! Every other fucking day when we sit down to eat dinner; she's always complaining that somebody has once again lost faith in God. She needs to know when to stop doing her job and be a good mother."

"That was a speech and a half. Practising to be a Chaplain yourself?"

"Anything but. I swear, if I get something stupid after taking the G.O.A.T, you can guarantee that a bullet is going right between my eyes."

"You'd never! I'd have no one to torment when you're gone."

"Shut up, please." The first girl answered as she sat down at a table while her friend sat across from her. While the red haired one pondered the thought of zombies and unicorns a smile curled the other girl's lips. Suddenly it had occurred to the man at the counter that he had customers and soon enough, he scurried to their booth and whipped out a notepad. Smiling at the two girls in front of him, he greeted them as he grabbed a pen from his pocket.

"Hey Al, Sam, what do you want for lunch?"

"Donnie, you know I hate it when you call me that." The girl with red hair muttered as she boredly looked towards the jukebox machine.

"Alright _Alma_, what would you like?" Donnie restated with extra emphasis on her name.

"I would like just a Nuka-Cola please; I'm not feeling very hungry today." Alma answered as she turned to look at the man beside her. With a smile placed upon peachy lips, she brushed the long flip of bangs out of the way so she could eye him. Honestly, she found him attractive but she'd never go about it for two reasons: One, he was Sam's older brother and two, she already had a boyfriend. He shrugged and wrote it down and a few seconds later, he looked towards his sister to figure out what she wanted.

"I'd like one myself too, please."

"Jeez guys, you could just go to a vending machine next time. Making my life hard just 'cause you want something to drink…." Donnie sighed heavily as he closed the little book while going back to the counter.

"Oh, but Donnie, we enjoy making your life hard! It's fun." Alma stated as she watched him scurry about to put the drinks into cups.

"Yeah, it's understandable that my sister wants to but you?" Donnie replied as he walked off to the get their drinks.

"You girls want to hear something cool? It's a dream that I ha-" Donnie began as he walked back but Alma interrupt him.

"Oh, you want to hear something neat? Mr. Brotch said there is no such thing as unicorns! There are no records, besides our comic books, that they're real. They're pretty much made up like tigers and bunnies."

"Yeah well Lucky's dad, the Doctor, said that it was pretty much impossible for zombies to be real! There's no way!"

"Jesus, you think I don't know who Lucky's dad is?"

"You're easily confused, what can I say? I mean you think zombies are real so I figured you needed a little reminder."

"Damn, shut up you two! I'm trying to tell you something and you two are arguing about the fucking doctor. Listen for heaven's sake!" Donnie suddenly shouted at the two girls who then piped down. It fell silent and he continued where he left off when he had been talking to himself.

"So, it begins with a large, looming house tucked in between many rocks and trees. It's dark and in front of this house lay many coffins that are virtually destroyed or their lids are broken. People whisper that the house holds many secrets, dark secrets for that matter, and that if you enter it you'll never return. However, you must enter if you wish to retrieve the treasure buried in the bottom."

"Treasure? What kind of treasure?" Sam asked as she sipped on her soda.

"Lady Whateley's treasure." Donnie mused as he began to describe what this horrid house held.

"Lady Whateley had been married four times but each marriage ended with her being a widow. Nobody knows if Lady Whateley truly loved her husbands, but it is assumed that she honestly loved her first husband for her treasure had been a hand-held white-gold mirror given to her by him. Lady Whateley was supposedly the most beautiful young woman you had ever seen. She had long, full lashes that outlined her gorgeous blue eye, ruby red lips and beautiful golden tresses. It had been no wonder as to why able to marry three more times."

"Wait, are you going to just go on about this woman or get on with it?" Alma questioned with a slight sigh. However, Donnie merely ignored her and continued onwards.

"However, the true question was _why_ was she was able to marry three more times? Why did all of her marriages end with her being a widow? Something had to happen to them, right? It turns out that she was practising witchcraft. Late April 1927 her first husband, George Whateley, had died of cardiac arrest. She had mourned her lover's loss by attempting to bring him back. Instead it ended with her becoming a beautiful monster that had created an even bigger monstrosity. Henry Morgan, Warren Armitage, and Francis Rice had all met their end when they sealed the deal with the witch. Little were they aware, she had made a pact with some sort of entity that she would marry and sell their souls to it in order for her to get George Whateley back. However, it had backfired."

"What do you mean backfired? What happened?" Sam questioned, intrigued by the idea of this.

"When the three souls had been devoured by the entity, she herself had been forced to eat their bodies and burry the mirror as a sign that she was ready to start anew. After she was finished, she buried the bones of the three men and her treasured mirror in the deepest part of her house which were the ruins. This is where she had met the entity in the first place. Nevertheless, a day later her husband had come back from the grave and they were married once again. However, there had been subtle changes in the man that made her question if it was actually him or not. One night George had drank too much and hit her, which was something he had never done before. Distraught and upset, she had run to the ruins of her house and began to dig for the mirror that she had buried a month before in hopes it would make her feel better. Upon finding the mirror, George had made his way downstairs with a gun in hand and was about to shoot her until she held the mirror up so it revealed that George was actually just the entity. While holding the it up, the entity had been sucked in along with Lady Whateley herself due to both of their terrible actions. However, their souls still haunted the place and people had eventually called it the Dunwich House. Later on people had turned it into a working building, things happened and then the war. It had became deserted."

"Was that all? You seriously don't think it has treasure in it, do you? Please, demons, entities or magic mirrors don't exist! It's all lies." Alma stated as she turned back around to face Sam. Sam however, looked perplexed about this story. Was it real? Were demons real? Even if they were, could they be defeated so easily?

"Alma, I think he's telling the truth. I mean…it seems so real!" Samantha stated as she looked at her friend.

"You guys, it's only a dre-" Donnie began but was once again interrupted by someone. This time he only shrugged and walked away as the two girls bickered between one another.

"See, you believe in unicorns as well so it's understandable if you believe in this bull. You're gullible." Alma retorted as she fiddled with the empty glass in front of her. However, she took note of the other girls features begin to sour as she fell silent. It had appeared that Alma struck a nerve with her latest comment. Sam simply replied with.

"I bet you're too much of a pussy to even think about stepping foot into that building."

"Oh, you're one to talk."

"Oh yeah? Which one of us is terrified of Radroaches, hm?"

"They're nasty creatures alright? It's ok if you're scared of something with more legs than fingers."

"Yeah, well I bet you couldn't find that treasure even if you tried."

"There is nothing to find! It doesn't even exist!" Alma hissed as she pushed her cup to the ground causing it to break "How many times do I have to tell you!"

"And I bet it does exist! You never believe in anything! Where is your sense of imagination! You don't always have to deny everything. Why do you have to be so skeptical, Alma?" Sam argued angrily as she stared at her friend.

"I am not always skeptical. I just know when to believe in things and realize other things aren't real Sam." Alma replied with an agitated snarl in her voice. However, movement caught her eye as she saw the door open and in walked Freddie and Butch. They too were having an argument. Alma quickly looked to her friend and silently muttered that their argument wasn't over. Taking in a deep breath, she got to her feet and wandered over towards the two boys and quickly pulled Freddie into a hug which at first caught him off-guard but eventually he returned the greeting.

"Hey Freddie, I've missed you! Were you bugging Butch about joining the gang again?" Alma questioned as soon as she let the poor boy go. Sheepishly, Freddie looked away and muttered something about a yes, a no and then a maybe. With a smile curling her lips upward, she looked towards Butch and said "You really should let him join. I mean, were his only friends!"

"Yeah, the chances of him joining are as likely as that twerp 'Lucky' joining. You know that." Butch answered as he sat down next to Sam who moved away from him. Upon noticing this, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her closely towards him. With a sly smile on his face, he beamed "You think you can get away from me, the King of Snakes? I'd like to see you try."

"Butch, please." Sam stated as she tried to wiggle free. Butch shrugged and let her go as he grumbled something about disliking her brother. Nevertheless, Freddie and Alma took their place straight across from their other companions and mindlessly talked about how their day was treating them so far. Not too long afterwards though, they got caught in their argument again and this time both Butch and Freddie were going at it too.

"You know what, I agree with Sam on this one. Sorry Alma…" Freddie stated as he looked at Sam "I believe that there's actually treasure."

"You're kidding, right? You don't believe that some magical mirror exists and it's in there, right? Tell me I'm right!" Alma begged but he simply looked away from her. It had been a wonder how the two had actually made it this far in their relationship. Always, always, always they would disagree about something. Nevertheless, the two put up with one another.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm with you Dolly." Butch said with a happy tone.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better." Alma muttered as she looked away.

"Really?" He questioned

"No." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

"So yeah, seeing as how we seemingly all agree with someone, I say we go and look for this "Dunwich Building." It would be fun." Sam began and everybody agreed in their own little way. However, their conversation had been cut short by a significant question that her older brother had thrown in

"How exactly are you going to get there? We can't leave the vault."

"Oh, right, about that…we'll see about that once we get there." Sam answered with in a sheepish grin. Despite the fact that Donnie knew it was just a dream, he figured they'd never leave for the surface anyway. Besides, it was quite fun seeing these kids bicker about something not real. It truly was entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S:<strong> If you catch all them references, you get yourself a Nuka-Cola!  
>w00t! :3<p> 


	2. ITV: II

**Chapter Two:** Repeat, Repeat  
><span>Written by Ren<span>

_"I can anything I want and so can you."_  
><strong><em>- Frank (Donnie Darko)<em>**

* * *

><p>For the last three hours Sam had been lying on her bed doing absolutely nothing, not even talking to herself like she does at times to calm her nerves. No one had even bother to collect her for her daily duties. Something was up but she could care less, she was free for a day but she had no idea how to spend her time.<p>

Tirelessly she stared at the ceiling of her room, waiting for something to happen. _What should I do today?_ She thought to herself just as her intercom started beeping in the background. It automatically accepted the call. Her father had hacked the device so that none of his children would ignore his calls but it ended up accepting all calls from everyone who ever decided to call.  
>"Sam, what are you doing?" Her brother's voice asked, omnipresence.<br>"Pretending to be dead." She sighed as she sat up, breaking her three hour streak of doing nothing. She pushed her black hair back behind her ears as she stared at the intercom.  
>"How's that working for you?"<br>"It hurts... Anyways what do you want?"  
>"Can you come down to the diner, please?"<br>"Why can't you ask Dad?"

"Cause you know Dad, isn't he teaching Dukakis how to write?" Silence fell upon the two as they both thought the same thing. _Where are those two?_  
>"I have no idea, what do you want though?"<br>"Just come down here." Before Sam could give her answer, Donnie ended the chat on the intercom.  
>"Guess I have no choice." She sighed as she got up from her bed.<p>

Sam decided she would take the long way towards the diner by going near Lucky's Dad's office near the clinic. Just as she passed by the clinic doors, out walked Freddie who turned right into her. Both collided into each other with Sam accidentally pushing Freddie over.  
>"I'm so sorry, Freddie." Sam apologized as she bent down to help Freddie up.<br>"No, I'm sorry. I should have watched where was going." Freddie said as he took Sam's hand and lifted himself up.

A moment hung in the air when Freddie didn't let go of Sam's hand. She had released her grip but Freddie didn't get signal.  
>"Where are you going?" He asked as he continued to hold her hand.<br>"Freddie?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Can I have my hand back?"  
>"Oh right... sorry." Freddie said as he let her hand go. Sam quickly wiped her hand against her leg, Freddie tended to sweat a lot when he was nervous or embarrassed. He scratched his head as they dived into silence.<p>

Freddie had been Sam's friend even before she had befriended Alma six years ago. Before Alma's friendship it was her and Freddie do stupid things together: annoying Butch, starting fights within the vault. Silly stuff but when Alma stepped into the picture, things had changed. Freddie and Sam almost instantly stopped hanging out while Alma played God between them. The worst thing was Butch began to hang out with them on occasion. Than a few weeks ago Alma had convinced Freddie to go out with her. Sam was well aware that the two didn't have real feelings for each other which in turned had stopped both Freddie and Alma from doing anything beyond a mere hug.

"Sam?" Freddie called out as he touched Sam's arm. "Are you ok?"  
>"Yeah, why?" Sam said as she shook herself out of her thoughts.<br>"Nothing, I was just asking where you were headed to?"  
>"Why are you dating Alma?"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"I know you heard me. What's so special about her?"<p>

"What's so special about her? What are you talking about? There's nothing special or great about Al-"  
>"Exactly than why are you dating her? All she does is play God."<br>"Why are you friends with her? Why is she so special to you? You two are like in love or something when you're in the same room." Freddie snapped back at Sam. "She treats you like a dog."  
>"Yeah, and she treats you like a doll." Sam growled back.<p>

It was true though, Sam was an entirely different person when Alma entered the room while Freddie let her do whatever she wanted to him. What was so great about Alma? What power did she have to hold over them that caused them to behave so differently and obediently in her presence? It was something Sam had asked herself often since her friendship with Alma began.  
>"My question still stands." Sam said as she grinded her teeth.<br>"I don't know." Freddie said as he shrugged his shoulders. "She was there, I was weak. It's not like you'd say yes if I asked you out."  
>"Out do you know that?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms.<br>"You and Butch are always hanging out, doing stuff together."  
>"What kind of stuff?"<br>"I don't know, all I know is he likes you and you like him."  
>"Butch is a jerk and you know that Freddie. I don't date jerks."<br>"Alma sa-"  
>"Alma says a lot of things, get use to it Freddie." Sam said as she slowly walked pass Freddie. The entire time they had been outside Lucky's dad's, James' office. Add the fact that Freddie had been standing in front of the door, automatically it stayed open.<p>

Of course James had tried to say out of sight but with two teens arguing outside his office,it was kinda hard not to notice. He quickly walked by the door and gave a small wave at Freddie as the two teens disappeared down the hallway.

"Can I ask where you're going?" Freddie asked he walked beside Sam.  
>"To the diner," Sam sighed. There was no point in holding a grudge against a guy you live in the same vault with. "Donnie wants something and he wouldn't tell me what."<br>"So are you worried about the G.O.A.T.?" Freddie asked quietly.  
>"Aren't we all?"<br>"What if I become a trash burner? I'll be such a loser.  
>"You're already a loser."<br>"Hey!"  
>"It's true and everybody knows it!" Sam said with a small smile. "I'm a loser, you're a loser! We're both destined to be losers together."<br>"Well, if you're a loser than I'd be happy to be one too." Freddie said as they quickly came up to the stairs that lead down to the diner. "Learn anything new about that Dunwich place?"  
>"Nah, the books I was looking for are missing."<br>"I think I may have those books."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, I'll go get them and give them to you later."

Outside the diner Sam could hear people, at least two talking. Both voices were muffled from the walls but she knew one was her brother's but she wasn't entirely sure who the other voice belonged to. It was familiar but she couldn't tell without getting a look at who it was and there was only one way to find out.

She wished the door had the ability to open silently but none of the doors did. With a loud _woosh_ Sam entered the diner to find her brother and Butch, someone she didn't to much take pleasure in seeing. He had been leaning over the counter to check out something Donnie had been showing him but now both of them turned to watch Sam enter the room.  
>"Hi." She said feeling like an idiot.<br>"Hey." Both her brother and Butch said at the same time.  
>"I'll be going than." Butch said to Donnie as he tapped the counter twice. It was some habit Butch had always done for as long as Sam could remember. "See ya Sam." He said as he walked passed her and up the stairs towards the clinic. Sam ignored him, she was in no mood to be her joyous-self.<p>

In an awkward silence, Sam walked over to her brother who was now sitting on one of the chairs near the red counters. He was rubbing his forehead, indicating he was having one of his crippling migraines. She left out a soft sigh as she sat a few chairs away from her brother, even Dr. James didn't know what cause them but one possibility was stress... from cooking.  
>"Hey, sis." Donnie said as he continued to rub his head<p>

"I guess you want some more medicine?" Sam stated knowing what her brother now wanted.  
>"Yeah, can you go to Doc's place for some?"<br>"I was literally just there, you could have told me over the intercom."  
>"Yeah and you would have taken your sweet ass time getting here."<br>"Whatever, I'll go." Sam said as she sat up to leave the diner once more. This time she'd go out the front and take 'her sweet ass time'.  
>"You're going the wrong way!" Donnie shouted as his sister slipped out the front door.<p>

Less than a corridor away, Sam found Alma. Her friend was clearly upset about something so Sam decided to see what happened.  
>"What's got your panties in a knot?" Sam asked as she neared the dark haired girl.<br>"Freddie..." Alma said between her teeth. Sam couldn't tell if her friend was sad or angry but she was clear more upset since saying his name.  
>"What did he do this time? Trip over you again?"<br>"No! He broke up with me!" Alma snapped.  
>"Oh... I thought you wanted to break up?"<br>"Yeah, I wanted to do the break-" Alma stopped mid-sentence as Freddie rounded the corner.

"Hey Sam!" He shouted with out realizing who Sam was with. "I want to tell you someth-" He stopped mid-step the moment he saw Alma.  
>"We're busy!" Alma hissed as she angrily took a step towards Freddie.<br>"Right, sorry." Freddie said as he turned around. "I'll talk to you later..."  
>"I'll be going too..." Sam said as she turned from her friend to follow Freddie.<br>"Your going with him?" Alma said as she grabbed Sam's arm.  
>"No, the way to the clinic just happens to be that way." Sam growled as she pulled her arm out of Alma's grip.<p>

Freddie was long gone when Sam rounded the corner but she didn't mind. Alma was playing God again and no one wanted much to do with her when she was in that kind of mood. Once more Sam found herself walking past her house and out stepped Butch, alone.  
>"Why don't you come in for a while?" Butch said a lo, cool voice.<br>"My brother can't be kept waiting." Sam said as she pasted him but quickly turned around. "why are you in my place anyways?"  
>"Why don't you come in?" Butch grinned as he disappeared into the room.<br>"Fuck my life." Now Sam had to convince Butch to leave, which probably wasn't going to be easy.

"I really need to get my brother his medi-" Sam stopped mid-sentence as Butch gave her a tight hug. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she tried to push him away.  
>"You feel good." Butch said in a daze. "You should give me a kiss."<br>"What the hell?" Sam said as she finally was able to push him off of her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just having some fun!" Butch said as he wobbled on his feet. That was when Sam realized he was high.  
>"You stole pills from the Doc, didn't you?"<br>"Maybe one or two... I just wanted to be more relaxed around you." He said as he put his arm around Sam again.

This time she wasn't able to pry Butch off of her instead he pushed her onto the couch.  
>"Just one kiss and I'll leave you alone..." He said as he climbed on top of her.<br>"Get off." Sam said as she struggled. Butch was faster though and was able to plant his lips on her's.

That's not how Sam wanted her first kiss to be. Stolen, gross from a man she didn't want. She struggled to get Butch off of her but he was heavy. He kept his lip[s pressed against her's as his hand slowly unzipped her jumpsuit. Just as his hand went into her jumpsuit, Sam punched him hard enough to get him off of her. Quickly she pushed him to the floor.  
>"Fuck you!" She said as she kicked him and took off. She zipped up her jumpsuit and slowed down to a brisk walk as she got near the clinic. She stopped outside the door to caught her breath, soon she had everything under control.<p>

She was able to convince herself that Butch was just an idiot and that nothing happened, nothing at all.


End file.
